elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhea
|class = |skills = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = South of the Hatching Pools |region = Shadowfen |province = Black Marsh |quests = A Poisoned Heart |voice = |dlc = Base }} Rhea is an Imperial found in the swamps south of the Hatching Pools. She became ill after inhaling toxic fumes lingering in the bog. Interactions A Poisoned Heart Rhea and her companion, Marius, rescue the Vestige after encountering poison fog near Percolating Mire. When the Vestige wakes up, Rhea and Marius task them with helping in the effort to clear the poison from the Shadowfen swamps. Dialogue ;A Poisoned Heart "I'm glad you're all right. Marius will speak with you now. He forbade me to speak further." After speaking to Marius: "Marius cares only for himself. When I was dragging you out of that poison he did nothing. In fact, he mocked me!" :Thank you for saving me. "That poison wouldn't be here if not for Imperial incompetence. I'm here to make sure it can't harm any more people in this swamp." ::Marius mentioned the poison came with a trash shipment? "Imperial cities have thrown their trash into the rivers for years. The water takes it away from them, so what do they care? Well, I'm tired of us treating everywhere else like garbage. That's how this poison found its way to Shadowfen." ::Why is the Empire making poison gas? "I shouldn't tell you this, but I don't care about rank. The gas is an experimental weapon deemed too dangerous for use on the battlefield. It was supposed to be locked away in the catacombs of the Imperial City, but that obviously didn't happen." ::How do you plan to clean up the poison? "I've created an enchantment that will allow us to capture the gas. However, I need special containers to use the enchantment on. That's where the wasp husk comes in." After obtaining the husk: "Don't mind Marius. He was ordered here to look after the interests of the Empire. But really, all he cares for is his own advancement." :Here's the husk. "Excellent just give me a moment and ... done." ::What is done? "I've enchanted this contaoner to draw poison within it. Place it in the path of the roaming poison. Once the container collects the poison, you can safely recover it. We need to hurry; I hope no one else has been hurt." :::Marius only asked me to find the wasp husk. "Oh? I assumed you were part of the clean-up. What's Marius planning? I don't know you well enough to ask a favor, but I implore you to listen. I fear what Marius plans for the poison." ::::What are you asking? "Once you've collected the poison, bring it to me. I .... It's Marius, he wants to speak with you. Please, tell him nothing of what I said!" After filling the husk: "Marius has grown very impatient. I'm almost certain he'll use the poison for personal gain. It can't fall into his hands." :Here you go. "I'll get it as far away from Marius as possible. You've saved numerous lives today." :I need to think about this. Appearances * Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Shadowfen Characters